Un Amor Imposible
by Lorenita Baracaldo Cruz
Summary: Esta es la Historia de amor de dos mejores amigos que derivan a las historias de otras dos Parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Imposible**

**FanFiction**

**Capitulo 1**

Por Edward:

Bella era mi mejor amiga, fuimos amigos desde gran parte de la secundaria y toda la universidad! Era muy hermosa, el día de nuestro grado fue cuando conocí a James, el novio de bella aquel día me lleve una impresión medianamente buena de él, iba con los suegros de Bella por lo que descubrí que el hacia parte de una de las familias de mas renombre de la ciudad, así que pensé que era un buen partido, Bella y yo empezamos un curso para ampliar nuestros estudios, la primera ves que vi lo que James hacia con Bella fue un Jueves, lo recuerdo muy bien Bella llego con un ojo morado la vi así e inmediatamente pregunte que había sucedido, Bella me dijo que James se lo había hecho, Bella era una chica fuerte sincera y muy firme en sus decisiones, le dije que le rompería la cara a James no me lo permitió, me dijo que ella misma terminaría con eso, que cortaría con James, pero eso no fue así. Mírame ahora tocando a su puerta un día antes de su boda con James, bella abrió la puerta y me abrazo, cuando me soltó note que una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

- Bella por favor no te cases [Exclame]

- Debo hacerlo [Dijo con resignación]

- NO! Ese maldito no te merece [Dije muy alterado]

- Tu no puedes saberlo! [Reprocho]

- Lo se, sé que te golpea [Dije un poco mas calmado]

- Edward por favor me lo merezco!

- NO ES ASÍ BELLA! [Dije casi Gritando]

- Siempre que James me golpea es porque he hecho algo mal! [Reclamo]

- Bella BASTA! [Dije]  
*No me respondió*

- Bella porque te vas a casar? [Grité]  
*Siguió sin responder*

- Bella no te cases por Favor! [Dije alterado]  
- Tengo que [Dijo casi llorando]

- ¿Pero porque? [Dije mas calmado]

*Volteo su mirada y no me respondió*

-Respóndeme! [Dije de veras muy alterado]

-DIME! [Grité muy Fuerte]

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE JAMES! [Grito Llorando]

-Bella eso no puede ser cierto

-Vete

-Bella por favor entra en razón! Ese bebe corre peligro junto a James

-VETE!

-Bella entiéndelo

-LARGATE DE AQUI EDWARD!

*Salí empujado por ella, cerró la puerta y no la volvió a abrir*

Esa fue la ultima vez que pude hablar con Bella, no volvio a contestar mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Era como si me odiara!

Por Bella:

No amaba a James, de hecho lo odiaba pero no tenia mas remedio, mi hija tenia que tener un padre, así que me casaría con James, lo haría por mi Hija!

Cuando Edward salió de mi apartamento me sentí tan devastada! Ojalá fuera con el con quien me casara, y no con el maldito de James. Eran casi las doce cuando decidí irme dormir puse mi mano bajo mi almohada y descubrí un pedazo de papel, era la invitación a mi boda para Edward. Llame inmediatamente a mi hermana Rosalie y le pedí que fuera en su auto a llevarle la invitación a Edward, ella sabia que eso significaba mucho para mi, así que lo hizo, Rosalie me llamó luego de un rato…

_- Hola Bella_

_- Que sucedió Rosalie? ¿Edward no quiso recibir la invitación?_

_- Tranquila Bella, si la recibió_

_- Oh está bien Rosalie gracias, y Adiós_

_- ¡Espera Bella!_

_- Que Pasa?_

_- Edward está aquí mismo, conmigo. Quiere hablar contigo_

_- Hola Bella, lamento lo de la pelea, sabes que me importas_ [Dijo Edward]

*De inmediato colgué el Teléfono*

No quería hablar con Edward en ese momento, sabía que tal vez me convencería de no casarme, me aria abrir los ojos y notar que yo misma podria estar en riesgo si me casaba con james, pero lo haria por mi hija, mi hija tenía que estar junto a su padre. Su padre Biologico, no junto a nadie mas.

**Por Edward:**

Bella lucia tan hermosa camino al altar, es como siempre soñe verla con su vestido de novia, solo que debia recordar que quien esperaba a Bella en el altar no era yo, era James. Detestaba tanto que Bella estaria atada a ese Maldito! Pero, era por su terquedad, maldita terquedad, yo podria ser el padre de su hija, la amaria como si fuera mia, pero sabia que habia algo mas, habia una razon por la que Bella se casaba con ese desgraciado, me quede tan pensativo que cuando entre en si, y volvi a la realidad Bella estaba ya en el altar junto a ese maldito de James.

- _Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas como esposo a James Crawford como tu lejitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riquesa y en la pobreza, serle fiel eternamente, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

**Por Bella:**

Camino al altar, sentia que iba camino hacia mi muerte, el día que para otra chica seria el mas feliz de su vida, para mi era el peor de todos, veia a Edward con la mirada perdida, y con un profundo dolor reflejado en sus ojos, apuesto a que en los mios se notaba el mismo dolor, sumado de una profunda resignacion, aterrice en la realidad cuando el Sacerdote dijo.

- _Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas como esposo a James Crawford como tu lejitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riquesa y en la pobreza, serle fiel eternamente, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

- _Acepto. _(dije sintiendo como mi corazón se rompia en mil pedazos)

- _James Crawford, aceptas como esposo a Isabella Swan como tu lejitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riquesa y en la pobreza, serle fiel eternamente, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

- _Acepto. _(Dijo James con lujuria en los ojos)

- _Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta union, que hable ahora o calle por siempre_

Al escuchar estas palabras inmediatamente pero con cautela fije mi mirada en Edward, quien estaba levantandose lentamente de su asiento mientras me miraba a los ojos, _Edward, NO! _movi mi boca, pero de ella no salio palabra, mis ojos estaban a punto de romper en lagrimas, así que solo movi mi cabeza levemente indicandole a Edward que no se moviera de su asiento, Edward aún sin levantarse completamente, se sento de nuevo, yo mire a James, quien me miraba con Furia.

_- Que lo que dios a unido no lo separe..._

Dijo el padre, sin poder terminar la oracion siendo interrumpido por mi hermana menor, Alice, quien entraba corriendo a la iglesia gritando mi nombre, seguida por su mejor amiga Irina, quien iba un poco mas despacio pero tambien se le podia ver la preocupacion en sus ojos.

-_BELLA! BELLA ESPERA! _

_-Alice! Hermanita!_

_*_Nos abrazamos, igual que cuando eramos tan solo unas niñas, Alice tiene 19 años pero desde el dia siguiente de su cumpleaños numero 17 se fue a Londres, a estudiar teatro y danza*

-_Bella, lamento interrumpir tu boda, pero debo decirte algo. Algo importante._

_-Alice, no estas interrumpiendo nada estupido y sin importancia, estas interrumpiendo mi boda, dejame continuar y luego hablaremos._

_-Pero bella.._

_-Alice, ahora no es momento, en cuanto esto acabe hablaremos._

_-Esta bien, te quiero_

_-Te quiero_

Alice fue a un asiento junto con Irina, Y yo volvi al altar, veia como las dos se secreteaban, yo estaba tan ansiosa viendo su conversacion, la cara de terror de Alice, y la de preocupamiento de Irina, que ovide que James y el sacerdote estaban allí mirandome.

El sacerdote se aclaro la garganta llamando mi atencion y dijo.  
-_Continuo, que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre._

_-Los declaro Marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia._

James me beso con desprecio, fue un beso frio y corto, luego la madre de James, dijo que solo las solteras y sin hijos podrian ponerse en la fila para recoger el ramo, queria decir estrictamente que ni viudas, ni casadas, ni divorciadas, ni madres solteras podrian ponerse en la fila para tomar mi ramo, me sorprendio que mientras irina se metia en la formacion, Alice la esperaba afuera, pero pense que Alice en realidad no se queria casar.

-_James, disculpame un momento, iré a hablar con mi hermana_

_-Ve, haber si nos quitamos de encima a esa molestia a la que llamas hermana._

Fui hasta la entrada, donde estaba Alice con Irina, tome a Alice delicadamente por el brazo y me la lleve.

-_Ahora si pequeña traviesa, jajaja, dime que ducede cariño?_

_-Bella, en Londres sucedieron bastantes cosas_

_-Entiendo, Y...?_

_-Bella desde que mamá murio, Rosalie ya estaba muy preocupada por su educacion, así que tu has sido como mi madre durante todo este tiempo, y te amo tanto como la ame a ella, y yo solo quiero que tu me entiendas y ayudes._

_-Hermosa, desde entonces tu tambien has sido como mi hija, he tomado responsabilidad absoluta sobres ti, y por eso te amo tanto como podria amar a un hijo nacido de mi, y claro que siempre te apoyare, pero dime por favor que es lo que esta sucediendo?_

CAPITULO 3

La Noticia

Por Bella:

Alice me tenia bastante preocupada al haberme dado el discurso de como yo era su madre desde el fallecimiento de la biologica.

_-Hermosa, desde entonces tu tambien has sido como mi hija, he tomado responsabilidad absoluta sobre ti, y por eso te amo tanto como podria amar a un hijo nacido de mi, y claro que siempre te apoyare, pero dime por favor que es lo que esta sucediendo? _(Dije bastante preocupada)

-_Bella, en estos casi tres años en Londres, practicamente dos de ellos estuve en noviazgo con un chico, su nombre es Jasper._

_-Entiendo cariño, pero cual es el problema?_

_-Bella, yo me entregue a Jasper_

_-Alice! Debiste contarmelo, pero bueno, si es una relacion seria no le veo gran problema. Es parte de tu juventud._

_-Bella, es que ese no es el problema_

_-Entonces cual es Alice? _

_-Bella, yo.. (Dijo pero no termino)_

_-tu QUE ALICE?_

*Alice me miraba fijamente, pero estaba en tal shock que no lograba transmitirme una palabra*

_-RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA!_

_-Bella, yo, yo me embaraze de Jasper _(Dijo alice, rompiendo en Llanto, derrumbandose en mis Brazos)

_-Alice! Como es que no te cuidaste!? Como pudiste ser tan irresponsable!? No entendiste al irte que yo no estaria siempre alli!? Me acabo de Casar! No puedo estar siempre solucionando tus problemas! Ahora tengo una familia! Mis propios Lios!_

_-Bella BASTA! Por favor! No necesito un sermon! _

_-Alice como me puedes decir que no necesitas un Sermon? Claro que lo necesitas! Jovencita irresponsable! Como pude dejarte ir! Necesitabas quedarte! Necesitabas disciplina! Necesitabas ordenes!_

_-NECESITABA UNA MADRE! _(Dijo Alice interrumpiendome)

-_Alice! En mi la tenias!_

_-Lo se Bella, pero la muerte de mamá fue muy dura para mi!_

_-Y PARA MI NO? Tenia Doce años alice! DOCE! tu tenias 8 y Rose 15! Que crees? Papá aparte de no estar nunca en casa, se vovlio un hombre frio y vacio por dentro! Cualquiera esperaria que la hermana mayor se encargaria de las pequeñas, pero NO! Rosalie estaba bastante ocupada con su colegiatura según ella, y YO tenia que cuidarte alice, YO! YO TENIA QUE SER TU MADRE! NO FUE MI ELECCION! No podia salir con los chicos de mi edad, no tenia novio! era siempre yo quien tenia que rogarle a los profesores a finales de semestre que me dejara pasar la materia, porque apesar de ser una excelente estudiante, no tenia tiempo de hacer mis tareas ni de estudiar para mis examenes, no tenia tiempo por estar cuidando A UNA NIÑA QUE NO ERA MIA!_

Alice me miraba fijamente a los ojos, ya no estaba llorando pero sabia que queria hacerlo, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, sabia que habia cometido un error, en realidad no le tenia ningun rencor a Alice, solo estaba tan enfadada que dije cosas sin pensar.

-_Alice, en serio lo siento mucho, yo... _

_-No es necesario Bella _(Dijo Alice interrumpiendome)

_-Alice enserio, perdoname, yo no queria decirte esto_

_-No sabia que te sentias así al respecto, no sabia que odiabas tanto el tener que ser mi madre durante este tiempo._

_-Alice eso no es así_

_-Lamento haberte estorbado tanto, pero quiero que sepas que yo ame que fueras mi madre._

*Alice se levanto de la banca en la que nos encontrabamos, y se fue caminando, mientras lloraba*

_Corrí hacia ella y la abrace tan fuerte como pude._

_-Alice, hermanita, te amo, tu y rose son mi todo, las amo mas que a mi propia vida, por favor perdoname_

_-Ohh bella, perdoname tu a mi_

_-No hay nada que perdonar hermanita, mejor vamos a la fiesta y divertamonos juntas, y no volvamos a pelear de acuerdo?_

_-Esta Bien Bella_

_-Ohh alice, ahora te alcanzo debo ir al baño y no lo recordaba jajaja (_Dije mintiendole a mi hermana, en ralidad solo queria estar sola)

_-Te acompaño _(Dijo alice frustrando mis planes)

_-NO! Ehh quiero decir, no, no es necesario, ve con Irina que debe estar extrañandote_

_-OHH! ES CIERTO! Irina! Okey Bella, no tardes_

_-Allá nos vemos! _(Dije intentando sonar entusiasta)

Alice se fue, y yo camine lejos de todas las personas del lugar, rompi en llanto, no sabia que hacer! Tenia que soportar el matrimonio con el maldito James, cuidar de mi propio embarazo, cuidar de mi hermana, pedirle dinero prestado a Tanya para rentarle un apartamento a Alice, agradecerle a Irina, y cobrarle a James el dinero que habia prometido darle a mi padre si me casaba con el.

Eran tantas cosas, tan tristes, el no tener a mi madre para apoyarme, y todo esto, me mataban, solo tengo 23 años, y ya debo resignarme a tener una vida infeliz, pero ahora iré a la fiesta, o james me matara.

_-Donde demonios estabas golfa? _(Dijo james con tanta furia en sus ojos que pensé que me golpearia alí, frente a todos)

_-Lo Siento James, estaba hablando con mi hermana_

_-Hermana? Jajajajaja Ahh si! Es cierto! La maquina de problemas! La infeliz molestia!_

_-James por favor, no llames así a mi hermana!_

_-Yo la llamo COMO YO QUIERA! ME ENTENDISTE!?_

_-Pero James_

_-COMO YO QUIERA! Ahora deja de molestarme antes de que te arroje por las escaleras y deba decir que caiste! Odio tener que fingir preocupacion por ti Basura!_

_-James no harias eso en nuestra boda_

_-Eso depende de ti!_

_-James, me arruinarias mi boda? me pegarias aqui?_

_-No mas preguntas bella_

_-Respondeme por favor_

_-No me provoques!_

_-James! Enserio serias capaz? Como puedes ser tan cruel?_

_-NO ME JODAS MAS PERRA! ESTOY CANSADO DE TI! CALLATE LA MALDITA BOCA Y COMPORTATE COMO MI ESPOSA, O MEJOR COMO MI POSECION! _(Dijo James tomandome fuertemente del pelo)

_-Esta bien, lo siento._

Saludamos a algunuos invitados, nos daban felicitaciones, y James, James actuaba como si en realidad me amara, desearia tanto que no estuviera fingiendo, que fuera así en realidad, que fuera, como era cuando iniciamos nuestro noviazgo, el hombre dulce, amable caritativo y amoroso que era. No sabia que le habia pasado a mi James, ahora era una bestia cruel, por la que solo podia sentir temor.

_-Detesto tanto este día _(Me dijo James cuando estabamos un poco solos)

_-James, yo... ahh.. yo lamento que la estes pasando tan mal _(Dije reteniendo mis lagrimas lo mas posible)

_-Nose como me pude casar con una golfa como tu_

_-James, yo no soy eso, yo... yo... yo.. t..te amo _(Dije sin poder evitar demostrar lo mucho que me costaba decir eso)

_-Si me amaras no serias una prostituta acostandote con cualquier cosa con pene_

_-James! Yo nunca... _

_-Eres una perra Isabella, una PERRA! _(Dijo interrumpiendome)

_-NO ENTIENDO COMO TE CASASTE CONMIGO SI ME ODIAS TANTO! _(Grité) _**James aún no sabia que yo estaba embarazada**_

_-Respondemelo tu! Ahh! Ya lo se! Por DINERO no es verdad? Jajaja eres una GOLFA tratando de mantener al FRACASADO de tu padre._

_-No lo hice por eso James_

_-ENTONCES PORQUE?_

_-LO HICE PORQUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE TI! CREÍ QUE NO ODIARIAS A NUESTRO HIJO TANTO COMO A MI! PERO AHORA PIENSO QUE SI _(Dije corriendo fuera del recinto)

_-Bella! Bella espera por favor! _(Dijo James, pero yo no me detendria por nada)

No podia creer que le habia levantado la voz a James, pero era verdad, si el no sabia de mi embarazo y el tenia muchisimo mas dinero que yo, porque se casaba conmigo?. Yo tenia una razón contundente! ¡Mi Hija! Pero el? el porque lo hacia? veia que me odiaba mas de lo que podria odiar a cualquier ser humano sobre el planeta, no soportaba esto, no soportaba saber que mientras Edward estaba allí amandome y yo amandolo a el, yo estaba casada y esperando un hijo de un desgraciadom como James.

Yo estaba sentada bajo un arbol, en el suelo, mi vestido estaba mojado, ya que tambien estaba lloviendo, pero no se sentia tan mal llorar bajo la lluvia, digo, mi maquillaje se corria por las lagrimas y por las gotas, mi vestido estaba totalmente empapado, y mi peinado estropeado, pero yo, yo me sentia bien, almenos podia pensar que mi desastre era solo fisico, escuche unos pasos bastante rapidos, sabia perfectamente que era James, pero ahora ya no me importaba si me golpeaba.

_-Bella, amor, donde estabas? me tenias preocupado! _(Dijo James frente a mi, tambien empapado, pero habia alguien tras de el? Porque me trataba así? normalmente James me hubiera molido a golpes despues de lo que le dije)

_-James, sabes que? no me importa si me golpeas? no me arrepiento de lo que te dije, es la verdad, no entiendo porque te casaste conmigo!_

_-Porque te amo Bella, Te amo mas que a mi vida _(Que acababa de decir? ¿Que me amaba?)

_-Eso no es cierto James_

_-Lo es, lo siento Bebe, no debi tratarte así, fui un completo idiota, por favor perdoname! Te prometo que cambiare y tu, nuestro hijo y yo seremos una Familia!_

_-James lo dices enserio? _(Senti como mis ojos se iluminaron)

_-Por supuesto mi amor, ahora ven vamos a cambiarnos, estamos un poco mojados! jajaja, pero por favor mi vida prometeme que no volveras a llorar! Menos por un idiota como yo! Te Amo_

Aqui estamos, 10 de septiembre, el dia del cumpleaños de mi hija renesmee, ya habian pasado seis años desde la boda, yo, yo ya estaba cerca de los 30, pero feliz, mi esposo, habia cambiado tal y como lo prometio, no nos faltaba absolutamente nada, mi hija, era hermosa, James la amaba profundamente, se llevaban realmente genial, ella para el era su princesa, y el para ella su principe, su todo.

Pero mi vida de cuento hadas empezaba a... cambiar, temia que terminar a partir de hoy, el cumpleaños número 5 de Renesmee. Son las ocho de la noche, James sale a las 7 de trabajar, pero habia prometido llegar a las 5 para celebrar el cumpleaños de renesmee, desde las seis de la tarde llamaba a su celular, y no me contestaba, Renesmee estaba muy triste, pues su principe no habia llegado a tiempo para su cumpleaños, pasaron las 9, las 10, estaban a punto de marcar las once, cuando decidí mandar a Renesmee a acostar, prometiendole que mañana su papi le daria una explicacion de todo. a las doce decidí irme yo tambien a dormir.

Escuche un ruido, sabia que era la puerta de mi casa, intentando ser abierta por las llaves, mire la hora en mi celular, las 2:20 a.m, me despreocupe al ver que James acababa de llegar y estaba a salvo, preferi esperar hasta mañana para hablar con el, así que volvi a dormir.

_-BELLA! BELLA! MALDITA SEA! DESVISTETE! _(Dijo James arrebatandome las mantas con las que me abrigaba)

_-James que sucede amor?_

_-Quitate la ropa! AHORA!_

_-James calmate!_

_-MALDITA SEA! Tendre que hacerlo YO!_

_-James no quiero! _

_-No me importa! _(Dijo quitandome la ropa)

_-NOO! JAMES! SUELTAME! _(Grite estando ya casi desnuda)

Grite, llore, patalee, a James no le importaba y no dejaba de llamarme Golfa, le rogue a James que me soltara, el hizo caso omiso y.. y.. James me violo, me obligo en contra de mi voluntad.

Mientras yo gritaba y James abusaba de mi, Renesmee abrio la puerta del cuarto.

_-Mami, no puedo dormir_ (Dijo asombrada al ver lo que sucedia)

_-VETE AL CUARTO ESTORBO!_ (Grito James furioso)

_-Pero papi, yo teno miedo_

*James se levanto de encima mio y se dirigio hacia renesmee con furia, a tomo del brazo y la avento contra la pared*

_-RENESMEE! _(Grité llorando, corri hacia donde estaba mi hija)

James estuvo a punto de lanzarle otro golpe, cuando yo lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas, me tomo del cabell y me dio repentinos golpes contra la pared, se dirigio hacia renesmee, pero yo no permitiria que le hiciera daño a mi hija, tome la lampara y se la avente a la cabeza a James, corrí con mi hija en brazos, la lleve a su cuarto, y le dije que por nada del mundo abriera la puerta hasta que yo no se lo pidiera.

_-Hija, no importa lo que te diga papá, no abras la puerta hasta que solo yo te lo diga!_

_-Pero mami!_

_-Hija! No importa cuanto tiempo pase! Yo volvere por ti! Pero no habras la puerta! _(Dije cuando vi casi sobre mi a James con un gran pedazo de madera en la mano, lo ultimo que vi fue sangre en el suelo, y perdí el conocimiento)

Desperté, no tenia ni idea de que hora era, ni de cuanto tiempo habia pasado, tenia un dolor inmenso de cabeza, luego recorde que yo debia estar desnuda, me miré y tenia una sabana encima, una sabana llena de sangre por supuesto, me paralizé al ver que era tanta, pero me tranquilizo bastante al saber que era mia y no de... ¡Mi Hija! MI HIJAA! levante la mirada, yo seguia allí botada frente a la puerta del cuarto de Renesmee, en la chapa habian marcas, seguramente James habia intentado entrar.

_-Renesmee? _(Pregunte Angustiada)

_-Mami! Al fin! _(Dijo mi niña, despreocupandome)

**POR RENESMEE**

Entre a la habitacion de mis papás porque escuchaba gritos y tenia sueños feos, y encontre a mi papi encima de mami, estaba pegandole mientras ella lloraba y gritaba, papi me gritio feo y luego me avento contra una pared, mami, quien estaba sin su ropa, como cuando nos bañabamos, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a mi cuarto, donde me pidio que no le abriera a nadie, luego escuche que mami grito y no escuche mas su voz, luego papi comenzo a gritar.

_-Renesmee, hija, Abreme la puerta por favor_

_-No puedo papi_

_-Princesa, abrele a tu principe por favor_

_-No papi, mami me dijo que no_

_-Hija, se lo que te dijo mami, peleamos un poquito, pero ella ya esta bien, esta durmiendo y me pidio que viniera por ti. _

_-No papi_

_-Renesmee Crawford Swan, abreme la puerta en este momento! AHORA!_

_-No papi, no_

_-Maldita sea Renesmee! ABREME LA MALDITA PUERTA! AHORA MISMO! _(Yo escuchaba como movia la cerradura intentando entrar)

_-Papi porfa vete, mami se enojara conmigo si te abro_

_-MALDITA SEAA! ODIO EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE TUVE! ODIO EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME CASE CON BELLA! Y SOBRE TODO! TE ODIO A TI Y A LA PUTA DE TU MADRE!_

No entendi muchas de sus palabras, pero crei que decia que no me queria, y eso me pone muy triste, escuche la puerta de mi casita cerrarse, y papi no hablo mas, pero no abrí porque temia que aún estuviera allí.

_-Renesmee? _(Dijo mi mami haciendo que dejara de tener miedo)

_-Mami! Al fin! _(Dije feliz de escucharla)

_-Hijita, abreme la puerta por favor!_

_-Si mami _(Dije abriendo la puerta muy rapido)

Mi mami me abrazó muy fuerte, y me dijo que teniamos que irnos my pronto de mi casa, le pedí que esperaramos a papi, pero ella me dijo que teniamos que irnos antes de que papi volviera.

**POR EDWARD:**

Desde la boda, eran ya seis años, a ultima vez que vi a Bella fue hace mas o menos tres, iba por la calle con su hijo en un carrito y con el desgraciado de James, ahora salgo con una chica encantadora, Bree, Bree Traner. Ella es hermosa, dulce, de buen corazón y divertida, pero yo no he podido dejar de pensar en Bella, sigo amandola igual o mas que como siempre la he amado. Así que decidi que hoy le llamaria, despues de todo aunque no se habia casado conmigo, fuimos mejores amigos muchisimo tiempo y no tenia nada de malo que nos pusieramos en contacto.

Tome mi telefono, yo habia cambiado mi numero de celular hace poco mas de un año, pero confiaba en que Bella tubiera el mismo de siempre. Marque, pero siempre me enviaba a la contestadora, mis temores eran ciertos, bella habia cambiado su número, pero se me ocurrio una gran idea, llame a Rosalie, la hermana mayor de Bella y le pedí su número. El telefono comenzó a sonar.

_-James deja de llamar! Ya te dije que Renesmee y yo nos iremos lejos de ti! Dejanos en paz! Ahora voy a colgar y espero que no llames mas! _(Dijo una voz muy alterada, pero la reconoceria en cualquier parte, era la de Bella.)

_-Espera, espera no cuelgues por favor!_

_-James basta de... _(Paro confundida)_ Espera, con quien hablo?_

_-Bella, soy Edward, Edward Cullen me recuerdas? _(Dije esperando que no me hubiera olvidado ya)

_-Ahh! Edward hola! No porsupuesto que no, no te he olvidado, pero como conseguiste mi número?_

_-Rasalie me lo dio! Espero que no te moleste!_

_-Para nada, me agrada mucho que hayas llamado. Renesmee empaca un abrigo tambien _(Dijo obviamente sin dirigirse a mi), _lo siento edward, me decias?_

_- Eso es bueno, Dime Bella, aceptarias tomarte un café conmigo?_

_-Hoy? Lo siento Edd no puedo _(Me llamo Edd! Como en los viejos tiempos!)

_-Porque? En realidad quiero verte Bels_

_-Debo cuidar de mi hija y tambien debo buscar un departamento, o no tendremos donde dormir hoy._

_-Esas son las unicas razones por las que no vienes?_

_-Si, si no fuera por eso, iria encantada_

_-Entonces problema solucionado, puedes llevar a tu hija al cafe y se quedan en mi departamento._

_-Oh no, no Edward no queria molestarte enserio, no es necesario._

_-No Bella no es ningúna molestia, enserio insisto!_

_-Pero Edward yo me sentiria muy avergonzada de.._

_-Bella Enserio quiero que se queden conmigo, estaran mejor que en cualquier Hotel! _(Dije interrumpiendola)

_-Ahh Edward, te lo agradezco mucho, será solo por unos días mientras consigo algo, pero estas seguro de que esta bien?_

_-Por supuesto Bella, me encatara tenerte en mi casa_

_-Edward, sabes que tendría que ser con mi hija cierto?_

_-Claro Bella, Ha de ser una niña hermosa y encantadora, igual que su madre._

_-Muchas gracias Edd *En ese momento Bree entró en el departamento*_

_-Bels debo cortar, te parece bien a las 4 en el café al que soliamos ir cuando estabamos en la Universidad?_

_-Seguro Edward _

_-De acuerdo, allí nos vemos, cuidate, te quiero_

_-Tambien te quiero, adiós._

En cuanto termine la llamada con Bella, Bree pregunto que era lo que sucedia, con quien hablaba, le dije que era una vieja amiga, y le explique brevemente que se quedaria en mi departamento, le pedí que no viniera por un tiempo al departamento porque a Bella le podria parecer un poco incomodo, eso le molesto un poco, pero al cabo de un rato y de unas cuantas explicaciones me entendió, o mas bien, creyó mi mentira, en realidad solo queria disfrutar al maximo la estadía de Bella.

**POR BELLA:**

Al recibir la llamada de Edward me senti tan feliz! Tenia donde poder dormir con mi Hija, y estaria con Edward, mi mejor amigo de años, y al que he amado durante mucho tiempo, me disgustaba un poco que pensara que me habia olvidado de el, pues eso nunca sucederia, aunque no podia ocultar mi grandisima felicidad pues yo pensaba que era al contrario pero no, edward me recordaba!

Alisté a Renesmee con la ropa mas bella que tenia, sabia que James no saldria de su trabajo muy pronto, pero igual intenté ser lo mas rapida que pude, Renesmee quedo hermosa, y yo, yo tome una camisa de las mas bellas que tenia, y la planche (Cosa que nunca hacia con mi ropa) y me puse un Jean, el mejor de todos y mis viejos Converse de Siempre, solo que muy limpios, mas de lo usual.

Llegamos al Café, renesmee iba encantadora, y yo, yo hice lo mejor que pude conmigo, al verme, note los ojos de Edward se iluminaron y senti como los mios hicieron lo mismo, aunque acompañados de un sonrojo que era habitual cuando estaba con Edward, o de hecho solo al verlo.

_-Bella! Hola! _(Dijo Edward levantandose de su silla para abrazarme)

_-Edward, que gusto me da verde_

_-¡Dios mio! mirate! no has cambiado nada _(Dijo Edward volviendome a abrazar)

-_Te extrañé mucho bells _(Me dijo al oido)

_-Te extrañe mas Edd, yo... no entiendo como pude... ale.. alejarme de ti _(Dije sollozando mientras una o dos lagrimas recorrian mi mejilla)

_-Ohh Bella por favor no llores, ya estamos juntos, me parte el alma verte llorar._

_-Edward te extrañé mas que a nada. _(Dije aún abrazada a el)

Sentí un pequeño tiron a la manga de mi camisa, cuando me fije, recorde que estabamos ignorando en lo absoluto la precensia de Renesmee, solte una pequeña risita mientras Renesmee me mirabra enojada.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

**~Por Bella~**

_-Edward te extrañé mas que a nada. _ -Dije aún abrazada a el-

Sentí un pequeño Jalón a la manga de mi camisa. Cuando me fije, recordé que estábamos ignorando en lo absoluto la presencia de Renesmee, solté una pequeña risita mientras Renesmee me miraba enojada.

_-Edward, ella es mi hija Renesmee. _-Dije alejándome de Edward para señalar a Renesmee-

*Renesmee soltó la manga de mi camisa y se acerco a Edward*

_-Mucho gusto Renesmee, mi nombre es Edward y conozco a tu mami desde hace bastante tiempo._ -Exclamó siguiendo sus palabras por un beso sobre la mano de Renesmee-

_-Mucho Gusto. _-Dijo ella sonriéndole de una bella forma-

-_Bella, ¿te parece una buena idea si vamos a mi departamento para que se instalen y desempaquen? _-Preguntó Edward mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una mirada pícara, y realmente empezaba a sospechar que el sabia que eso me paralizaba totalmente-

_-P.. por supuesto, Renesmee también ha de estar un poco cansada y me gustaría que durmiera un poco. _-Mencioné tartamudeando un poco aún aturdida por su mirada-

_-Esta bien, entonces vámonos. Pero espérenme unos minutos en la entrada mientras traigo el coche. _-Exclamo mientras perdía lentamente su mirada fijándose cuidadosamente en las correteadas y saltadas de Renesmee por el lugar-

_-Okay. _-Dije sin poder pronunciar una palabra mas, maravillada por la ternura con la que miraba a Renesmee-

En cuanto Edward se fue no podía sentir mas que un exceso de Felicidad, algo que realmente era extraño en mi, pero podía sentir como la alegría invadía mi ser. Mi sonrisa no desaparecía ni por un segundo, además me maravillaba completamente el amor y la dulzura con la que Edward ponía fijamente su mirada en Renesmee, cualquier persona que no conociera la realidad podría pensar que Edward era el padre de Renesmee, era el primer día en que se veían, y yo misma siendo la madre de Renesmee y la amiga por años de Edward percibía su amor mutuo pues Renesmee lo miraba como si el fuese su salvación o por lo menos la figura del padre que la decepciono y el, como la hija adorada que siempre quiso. Aunque sinceramente sentía miedo de que ella se ilusionara mucho y muy rápido con Edward como su figura paterna, porque a pesar de todo lo que yo sentía cuando lo veía y lo que su tono de voz o su mirada parecían transmitirme, talvez Edward me veía simplemente como una amiga y solo quería ayudarme en un momento difícil, quizás ya no sentía absolutamente nada por mi, después de todo ya han pasado seis años.

Edward llegó con el coche, ya no era el hermoso auto que había conocido en la Universidad, ahora su coche era un perfecto Volvo plateado de ultimo modelo. Durante el no tan largo viaje de camino a su departamento las cosas se hicieron bastante entretenidas, hablamos de que había sido de nuestras vidas en estos últimos años obviamente sin mencionar el ultimo incidente con James, unos cuantos recuerdos de la Universidad y cantamos una que otra canción infantil con Renesmee.

Al llegar a su departamento observé rápidamente cada detalle de el, pensando que quizás a Edward le molestaría, aunque era totalmente hermoso y enorme no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, Edward siempre ha tenido buen gusto y el dinero para pagar algo tan lujoso, el departamento era hermoso y tenia tres habitaciones, una hermosa vista a la ciudad y amoblado de excelente gusto.

_-Bienvenidas, por favor siéntanse en su casa. _-Exclamo Edward mientras se disponía a darnos un recorrido por el departamento-

_-Edward es hermoso. _-Dije a medida de que iba siguiéndolo contemplando cada detalle del departamento aún mas a fondo -

-_Esta es su recamara._ -Anuncio mientras abría una puerta que conducía hacia una de las mas hermosas recamaras que había visto-

*Renesmee, quien se sentía fascinada por la preciosidad de la misma entro corriendo a la habitación mientras corría y saltaba y no paraba de gritar: "Mira mami", saltaba sobre las camas y venia corriendo una que otra vez a darnos un abrazo a Edward y a mi, después de todo que discreción se podía esperar de una niña de 5 años*

_-Les daré un tiempo para que desempaquen y se organicen y luego iremos a cenar, ¿te parece? _-Pregunto Edward aún divertido por la reacción de Renesmee-

_-Esta bien para mi _-Dije mirándolo a los ojos. Ambos soltamos una risita-

Edward se fue y dejo cerrada la puerta, le pedí a Renesmee que parara un momento sus juegos y viniera a ayudarme con la ropa, ella accedio, y mientras desempacabmos y guardabamos cada prenda, Renesmee preguntaba donde habia sido comprada y porqué, pasamos un rato acomodando y platicando y ha medida que iba guardando notaba que mi ropa y la de mi hija era apenas suficiente para llenar el enorme closet. Renesmee se sintió cansada luego de un tiempo y se acostó a ver televisión lo cual la condujo a terminar tomando una siesta, yo me quede organizando el resto y un rato después tocaron a la puerta.

_-Bella, ¿están listas para la cena? _-Dijo Edward aún tras la puerta tal vez queriendo respetar mi privacidad-

*Abrí la puerta de golpe*

_-Edward Renesmee está dormida _-Exclame señalando a mi somnolienta hija sobre la cama-

_-¿Te parece si llamo a alguien para que cuide de ella mientras cenamos? _-Preguntó intentando resolver la situación-

_-No Edward, ella no aceptara quedarse en casa si es que la despertamos en busca de su aprobación, y si no es así se sentirá espantada al despertar y encontrar a un extraño en lugar de a mi o a ti. _-Le dije siendo sincera, pero ese "a ti" me hizo sentir avergonzada, en realidad no había pensado muy bien antes de hablar, ya no tenia solución ya lo había dicho y solo esperaba que Edward no le hubiera dado importancia-

_-Esta bien, entonces que tal esto: De camino al Restaurante hay una escuela de Kinder que también sirve como guardería, de camino dejamos ahí a Renesmee, no se sentirá insegura porque habrá mas niños y muchos juguetes_. -Me propuso Edward y en realidad el plan me agradaba, y sabia que mi hija se sentiría tan maravillada con otros niños y juegos que no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptar-

_-Me parece bien. _-Dije mientras me dirigía a cargar a Renesmee en mis brazos-

_-Ohh no, por favor déjame, yo lo hago. _-Dijo arrebatándome a Renesmee y cargándola, era la imagen mas hermosa existida-

_-Gracias Edward. _-Lo mire con dulzura y con nostalgia por saber que fui tan entupida de no casarme con el, aun cuando me lo propuso-

-_No es nada Bells, me siento muy afortunado de cargar a una princesa de tal semejanza. _-Me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-

Edward la cargaba con tal suavidad y fortaleza que Renesmee no se despertó mientras estuvo en sus brazos, al llegar al auto Edward deposito suavemente a Renesmee en el asiento trasero y subió el al volante, yo me senté a su lado y durante un rato permanecimos callados y una que otra vez Edward me lanzaba una de sus miradas paralizantes y parecía que se sentía divertido por mi reacción ante ellas, luego en la radio sonó nuestra canción favorita, la que no dejábamos de cantar y escuchar en la universidad, la cantamos a dúo y nos hacia bastante gracia, reímos demasiado y al terminar la canción platicamos un poco acerca de el colegio de Renesmee y de cuanto tiempo me quedaría en su casa, no teníamos una cifra exacta cuando me impacto la propuesta que me hizo Edward: "Bella, quédense por este año." lo mire sin salir de mi asombro por tal proposición, al principio me negué profundamente pero Edward con su enorme poder de convencimiento logro que quedáramos en el acuerdo de que nos quedaríamos por ese año entero con el, me alegraba pero me dejaba asombrada que era apenas el primer día en el que estaba en su departamento y ya resultaba que me quedaría por varios meses, hasta que finalizara el año. En el momento en que llegamos a la guardería Edward bajo a Renesmee que empezaba a salir de su profundo sueño y le comento la situación, Como lo Predije Renesmee al ver a los niños a los juguetes y el parque no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar quedarse, me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo junto con Edward hacia la entrada mientras yo me quedaba en el auto mirándolos con el mayor amor que había sentido en mi vida.

Edward subió al auto de nuevo y me miro dulcemente, en unos 20 minutos llegamos al restaurante, era hermoso y muy elegante, quizás demasiado para la ropa que traía pero no me importaba, estaba junto a Edward y era lo único que salía a lucir en mi mente.

Entramos y el lugar era hermoso, adornado con bellas luces, ventanas grandes, manteles de seda, y una fuente en el centro del salón. Edward se acercó hacia uno de los meseros y le dijo su apellido, entonces este nos condujo hacia el lugar mas hermoso de todo el restaurante con una mesa para tres, le pidió al mesero que retirara la tercera silla y finalmente nos sentamos.

**~Por Edward~**

Todo el tiempo que pase con Bella fue el mejor en años, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, tan dulce, tan graciosa, tan honesta y sobre todo tan hermosa como la recordaba, su hija Renesmee era la niña mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, se parecía mucho a Bella y muy poco o nada a James. En cuanto las vi. sentí que me había enamorado de ambas, veía a Bella como la mujer de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida y a Renesmee como mi hija, esa niña era tan dulce y tan perfecta, fue de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida poder cargarla en mis brazos y poder llevarla a la guardería, sentía que eran momentos perfectos y sin comparación. Durante el segundo viaje en auto platique con Bella y me sentía fascinado por cada cosa que me decía, aunque no le hice la mas minima pregunta acerca del incidente que seguramente había tenido con James porque no quería incomodarla, en medio de la platica logre convencerla de que se quedaran conmigo durante el año entero, realmente no era mucho tiempo ya que corría el mes de Septiembre pero era preferible a que se quedaran solo por un corto y escaso mes o por menos tiempo. Luego de dejar a Renesmee en la guardería llegamos prontamente al Restaurante, había llamado para reservar la mejor mesa, en un principio era una mesa para dos pero pedí que agregaran un asiento mas, luego la mesa volvió a ser de dos. Nos sentamos y no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de Bella, quien me miraba algo nerviosa, sabia que cuando la miraba se ponía extraña, aunque ciertamente no sabia porqué.

_-Bella, luces muy hermosa. _-Dije sin quitar mi mirada de su rostro-

_-Gracias Edd. _-Me dijo con un sonrojo en la cara-

-_Bella, ¿crees que sería buena idea que adaptáramos la otra habitación para Renesmee? _-Pregunté intentando expresar que lo de quedarse era enserio-

-_No es necesario Edward, ella puede seguir durmiendo conmigo, enserio no te molestes. _-Me respondió intentando sonar lo mas segura posible, aunque evidentemente no lo lograba-

_-Bella no seria ninguna molestia, disfrutaría a su totalidad poder decorar un cuarto para Renesmee._ -Le dije sonriendo, intentando explicarle con mi sonrisa que la idea me entusiasmaba mas que nada-

_-Edward gracias, por todo. _-Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos-

_-Gracias a ti Bella._ -Le dije queriendo besarla-

_-Porqué?_ -Pregunto-

-_Por entrar de regresar a mi vida, por hacerla feliz de nuevo. _-Le dije con la mayor sinceridad, mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa-

_-E..d.. Edward yo _-Dijo tartamudeando-

_-Shh, Bella por favor no digas nada, no entiendes que este momento es el mejor que he tenido en años. _-Exprese interrumpiéndola-

_-Edward es que yo.. yo no puedo. _-Dijo mientras me arrebataba su mano-

_-Bella, ¿no me amas?, ¿no sientes nada por mi?, fui un idiota. _-Exclamé arrepentido de haberle dicho que aún seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella-

-_Edward ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que te amo mas que a mi vida? Sin ti Edward mi vida fue miserable, te amo, siempre te he amado y te amaré hasta la muerte, pero no puedo, no puedo arruinar tu vida, no puedo pretender que nada pasó. _-Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-

_-Bella, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?, ¿Arruinar mi vida?, no lo harías, me darías la mayor felicidad, seria todo lo que siempre soñé_. -Le respondí un poco alterado pero ocultándolo lo mas posible-

-_Pero Edward, Renesmee no es tu hija, ¡debo pensar en ella! _-Mencionó dejándome claro el porque no podía estar conmigo según ella-

-_Si lo es, bella esa niña es hermosa, es dulce, es como tú. Apenas hoy la conozco y si se fuera ella de mi vida, yo moriría, Bella la amo, amo a tu hija la amo tanto como si fuera mia, y la siento tan cercana, me siento su padre y la amo como pudiera amar a cualquier hijo, Bella Renesmee es mi hija._ -Le expresé todo el amor que sentía hacia ese ángel-

-_Edward, se que dices eso, pero nunca te sentiras su verdadero padre, en realidad nunca pensaras en ella como tu hija biologica_. -Me dijo mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla, al tiempo en que yo tomaba su mano-

_-Bella, escúchame por favor, en cuanto la vi, sentí un amor profundamente grande por ella, soñaba con que fuera mi hija y lo es, quiero ser su padre y en este momento ya pienso en ella como mi hija, además se que no es mi hija Biológica pero mírala, tiene el color de mi cabello y mis ojos, la amo como mi hija biológica y soy su padre no me importa lo demás._ -Le dije sosteniendo firmemente su mano, intentando expresarle que las amaba, a ella y a Renesmee-

-_Ella aún es Renesmee Crawford. -_Sollozo, pero veía en su mirada que sabia que lo que le había dicho era cierto-

-_Mi hermano Emmet es abogado, ahora será Renesmee Cullen Swan. _-Le dije feliz de saber que mi hija tendría mi apellido-

-_No Edward, sabes que no me refería a eso, no te quiero presionar con eso, solo era una expresión_. -El tono de su voz se torno preocupado-

_-Bella, soy el mas feliz de que Renesmee tenga mi apellido, pero antes debo hacerte una pregunta_. -Dije seriamente-

-_Dime Edward. _-Respondió intrigada-

_-Isabella Marie Swan, aceptarías casarte conmigo? _-Pregunte con todo mi amor, y luego bese su mano-

Okay chicas, leí sus comentarios y realmente me sirvieron mucho, en este capitulo intenté ser mas clara en todos los aspectos, es mas corto porque quise tomarme tiempo con cada cosa, y bueno espero sus comentarios, díganme si mejoro si empeoro o que les pareció! Besos, Lorena..


End file.
